


Oral Fixation

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is sure James is talented with his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



He sees James, Jamie, and he watches. Stops and looks at the way James cocks his hip to one side, pushes up his shirt just a bit and puts his hand on his waist, and how he gestures with his other hand as he talks, paying no mind to the very full drink he holds in it. Teddy watches the way James exudes confidence just by standing there. Studies his dark Potter looks mixed with his tall strong build that is not at all dis-similar to Bill's. Teddy would know; he's looked at Bill a lot. Not as much as he's looked at Charlie but still way more than he should have been looking at his then girlfriend's dad. 

There are a lot of things about James that Teddy could stare at all day, but right now, he's focused on his mouth. His lips are glistening with the moisture from his drink, his full bottom lip looks pouty compared to his smaller upper lip. Not that his upper lip is anything to scoff at. Teddy has had fantasies just about the gentle sloping of the middle of James' upper lip. The up, down, up, down curve, Teddy traces it with his eyes, he wants to trace it with his finger tips, with his tongue...

Teddy's gaze naturally falls to the corners of James' mouth. The corners that are almost always tucked away in some secret amusement that belongs to James and James alone. Teddy wants to lick, bite, suck those corners and pull James' secrets from him. 

Harry says something and James laughs, his mouth going wide. He's still smiling as he lifts his drink to his mouth and Teddy's cock take serious interest as James' tongue darts out just a hint before he takes a swig of what he's drinking. 

Teddy has been mesmerized by James' lips for so long he almost forgets that there's a tongue to consider as well. It's probably every bit as luscious, wicked and sensual as James' mouth. 

"Teddy! You're here," Lily says as she catches Teddy pausing by the door. 

He hugs Lily, but over her shoulder he's looking at James and how those talented lips are moving and welcoming him to the party. 

*

"You doing that to bother your mum?" Teddy says as he sneaks up behind James. 

James turns, takes a long slow inhale on his cigarette and then slowly blows out the smoke. "Might be," James says. 

There is a tiny, itsy-bitsy part of Teddy that wants to tell James how ridiculous it is that at twenty-one he still wants to upset his parents, but he really doesn’t want James to stop smoking, ever. He means he wants James with a cigarette between his lips all the time. Watching James wrap his lips around the fag is one thing, but the perfect 'O' James lips makes as he _blows_ smoke out might make Teddy's head explode. 

"Where'd you pick this up?" Teddy says, taking the cigarette from James' hand and having a turn and secretly hoping James is watching his lips as much as Teddy's watched his. 

"Here, there, everywhere," James says with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. "All that traveling. I needed something to relax. Can't go to bed every night half-pissed when I have to play the next morning." 

"The tough life of an international Quidditch star," Teddy replies, and James is not as full of himself as he used to be and rolls his eyes. 

"James?" they hear Ginny's voice floating out to the back garden. "You aren't smoking again are you?" Ginny appears at the door and Teddy has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the wide-eyed look on James' face. 

"No, Mum. Must be the neighbors again," James says and it's quite possibly the worst lie Teddy has ever heard and by Ginny's raised brows she can agree with that sentiment. "No, really." James holds up his empty hands as evidence. Ginny's gaze goes to Teddy and Teddy holds up his empty hands as well. 

"You'll get cancer, heart disease, emphysema, and you're testicles will shrink," Ginny says and turns to leave. 

The moment she's gone James says, "Where's the cigarette?" 

"Vanished it," Teddy says even though it's obvious that's what he did. 

"Without your wand? Christ, Auror Lupin, you're even better than I remember." James nudges Teddy with his shoulder. 

"Far better than you even know," Teddy says. The tone Teddy says this in and the way he's looking at James is far bolder than he'd usually risk, but Teddy can't help it. James bit his lower lip when he lied to Ginny, and Teddy was lucky he managed to Vanish the stupid cigarette and not his whole bloody hand. 

James' eyebrows perk up in interest but then they are called back into the house. It's time for cake. 

He turns at the door and whistles to Teddy and jerks his head for Teddy to follow him. Teddy waits till James' back is to him to move. 

He has to adjust himself before he can take a step. Teddy had never imagined a whistle could go straight through him. He should have known though. James' perfect pucker, and how he easily moved air over tongue and past teeth to make the flawless "come here" sound. Teddy's Gran didn't like whistling, said it treated people like they were a dog. But James could whistle at Teddy all day long if he wanted. Teddy would obediently come every time. 

*

They all sing happy birthday to James, even though it's not his birthday, but this is how the family is. James was gone for his birthday so now that he's back they are celebrating it anyway. Tomorrow they'll have Christmas. 

Teddy watches as James blows air through the tiny, flickering flames and he wants to kiss George for bringing trick candles that make James endure blowing out the candles four times. Teddy watches with rapt interest all four times. His trousers growing tighter and tighter with each long hard exhale from James. 

Teddy stays in his seat and does not get up to help serve cake. He tries to think of everything he can to get his mind off this track. He starts counting backwards from 200 by odd numbers, reciting Quidditch stats, naming all of Gamps Laws, but he finally had to resort to the memory of walking in on his gran and the gardener. He doesn't like doing it but needs must. He can't walk around with a raging hard-on all night. 

He finally feels his erection abating when he looks over and sees James licking frosting off of his fingers. 

_Shit._

*

Teddy doesn't know if James has ever sucked a cock in his life. James has no shortage of fans who stroke his ego, anxious to stroke more. James has, undoubtedly, had his cock sucked many times, but Teddy doesn't think James treated those occasions as learning opportunities. Not that he blames him. 

He's spent the entire night watching James, his lips, his mouth, and Teddy wants those lips wrapped around his cock so badly he's afraid he might pull a muscle trying to get it to happen. 

It might be the lateness of the hour, or the several glasses of unidentified drink Teddy's had, but as the house is finally growing quiet, Teddy takes his chance. James goes to his bedroom to grab a jumper and Teddy follows him. 

Teddy shuts the door behind him and as it clicks James spins around. "Oh, Teddy. Christ, thought you were..." 

"Who?" 

"No, one," James says and he's clearly lying, again. 

"Someone coming to suck your cock, Jamie? You've no idea how jealous that makes me," Teddy says and James laughs like he meant it as a joke. Teddy is serious though. "Not that my sole purpose here is to do that. Ever sucked cock?" 

James' eyes brighten and he smirks. _Oh, fuck, that smirk_ "Not that you know of." 

"You could show me, then I can let you know if you're new at it or not." 

"That's not really a good way to judge. I'm likely a natural at it. I'm good at everything I do," James says, and his arrogance makes Teddy hard in an instant. Fucking little shit; Teddy is going to shut him up by fucking his mouth. 

"Show me," Teddy says and his voice is barely a whisper. 

They're on each other in an instant. Teddy is kissing James and his lips are better than he imagined and he groans as he imagines them on his shaft. James' tongue pushes into his mouth and Teddy thinks about it on his tip and he has to rub his hips against James because his cock needs friction, now. 

James hastily reaches for Teddy's trousers and quickly undoes them and then pushes Teddy onto the bed. Teddy falls hard but lifts up his head as James drops to his knees on the floor and pushes Teddy’s legs apart. 

James pulls Teddy's trousers and pants down just enough so that his cock is out. James looks at the long, thick hardness of it and then his eyes meet Teddy's. The amusement that usually hides in the corners of James' mouth has now spread to his eyes. 

"Problem?" Teddy says.

"You've got a big dick, Lupin," James says. "Almost as big as mine." 

"Good, when I fuck your arse you'll know how it feels for all those people you fuck," Teddy replies. 

"You want to fuck me?" James says and he sounds rather keen on the idea. 

"Not now. Blow me," Teddy says. 

"Absolutely," James says. He inches forward and reaches for Teddy's cock, and the moment before he puts his lips around it he says, "Been waiting all night to do this to you." 

"Huh?" Teddy says, though he's mentally kicking himself for stopping James now. 

"Caught you looking at my mouth. Risked being flayed by my mum to smoke in front of you. I charmed the candles, not George, and frosting on my fingers indeed."

"Fuck. Don't make me wait so long next time," Teddy growls. 

"I don't know," James says. "Sometimes waiting makes it better." Before Teddy or James can say anything else James wraps his lips around Teddy and patiently, with aching slowness, he sucks Teddy all the way down to the base and back up again. 

Teddy's head falls back and his fingers lace in James' thick, mad hair. He's better with his lips than Teddy ever, ever imagined. And that was really saying something.


End file.
